Under The Rain
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: He was 19 and studying how to be a police detective. Things like girls were the last thing on his mind. But regardless, he was a gentleman, and even he could not leave a 13 year old girl in the rain. Tooru/Azusa.


**Detective Conan **

**Under the Rain**

**Romance**

**Rei Furuya/Azusa**

**He was 19 and studying how to be a police detective. Things like girls were the last thing on his mind. But regardless, he was a gentleman, and even he could not leave a 13 year old girl in the rain. **

**(Case Closed! I don't own it.)**

* * *

Under the Rain

* * *

Azusa looked up to the sky, carefully protected by the roof of the bus stop.

Rain was still pouring down from the water-laden clouds, forcing her to sigh. "Just great," she mumbled. "Now I'm gonna be late for school. And Sugihito-niisan's gonna get worried again."

"Waiting for someone, Miss?"

Her shoulders tensed and Azusa forced herself to stand up straight. Then she looked up to the source of the voice.

A tall man with lightly tanned skin and marigold blond hair. An umbrella was clutched in his right hand and a smile was on his face. He was wearing a dark hoodie and a baseball cap, something that brought a red tint to Azusa's face.

He looked really...handsome.

"Uh, no, not really," Azusa said.

The man then smiled a little more and bent down a bit. "Then what are you doing? Waiting out the rain?"

"W-Well, yeah," Azusa admitted. "But it's not stopping and I didn't bring an umbrella. At this rate, I'll be late for school."

"Oh, that's too bad," the man said.

He paused for a moment or two before giving himself a nod. "Here," he said, holding his umbrella out to her.

"Huh?" went Azusa, looking up to the young man with her wide, almost jewel-like, eyes.

"I don't need this umbrella anyway," the man said. "So here. You can use it to get to school."

He didn't even wait for her response before placing his heavy umbrella in her, surprisingly, tiny hands.

"Ah!" Azusa exclaimed. "But-But what if you get sick? It's raining really badly."

"Oh, it's okay," the man said with a smile. "I'm pretty tough. I don't get sick that easily."

Azusa simply stared at him.

Then he suddenly stood up, prompting the girl to blink as he pulled his hood over his baseball cap. "Well, I'll see you later then," he said, heading back into the rain and down the street.

"Ah!" Azusa exclaimed. "Hang on a minute."

She then raced out of the bus stop, grabbing hold of his sleeve before he got too far.

"Hmm?" went the man curiously, looking down to the young girl before him.

"Wh-What's your name?" Azusa asked. "So that way I know who to return this to."

The man smiled.

"Furuya," he said. "Rei Furuya."

Azusa beamed.

"Arigato, Rei-san."

Rei smiled. Then he proceeded to walk away while Azusa waved him farewell.

* * *

By the time the sun rose the following morning, the rain had finally left Beika. The air was crisp and the sky was clear of any clouds, something that brought a smile to Azusa's face. "Ah, it's so sweet today," she said.

"Thanks for offering to help me with the shopping today, Azusa," her elder brother, Sugihito, said. "It lightens my load a lot."

"It's okay," Azusa said. "I wanted to."

Sugihito smiled a little bit. "Thanks," he said. "Although..."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you carrying an umbrella with you? The weather forecast didn't say anything about rain today."

Azusa started smiling a little bit more, just as they passed the Cafe Poirot. "Just in case I meet up with Rei-san today," she said. "It's about time I returned it, you know."

Sugihito smiled.

His sister was always so nice, even to strangers.

"So, you need throat lozenges, huh, Rei?"

Quickly, Azusa stiffened up. Then she turned to the cafe.

A tall, bulky man with a bit of a stubble on his chin and a toothpick in between his teeth was stepping out of the cafe, a phone up against his ear. "I could have told you that just wearing your hoodie was going to give you a cold."

"_I know,_" the man on the other end responded. "_You don't have to give me the full lecture, Date. I simply asked you because you were in the neighborhood anyway."_

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get them for you. You just get some rest and treat that cold."

Then he hung up, a sigh escaping him as he did so.

"Um, excuse me."

Curious, Date looked behind himself. Azusa was looking up to him, her fingers wrapped around a piece of beautifully embroidered cloth. "Pardon my asking, but are you a friend of Rei Furuya-san's?"

"Huh?" went Date. "Yeah, why?"

* * *

Rei let out a sigh as he rested on his couch. His apartment felt stuffy, despite the fact that he had the AC on. An ice pack was resting against his head and a thermometer was stuck in his mouth. "Date," he thought to himself grouchily. "You didn't have to make me skip classes. You're not my mother."

Just then, the door to his apartment opened up and Date stepped inside, a grin on his face. "Feeling any better?" he asked, holding up the cough drops that Rei had asked for. "Brought you your lunch."

"Thanks," Rei said nasally, taking the cough drops from Date when he was close enough. "Now how did you get into my apartment?"  
"Which would you be more willing to believe?" Date asked. "That I picked your lock or that you left the key in it?"

"That you picked the lock," Rei replied. "Don't you know that that's illegal?"

"I should," Date said. "They went over it in class today."

"Ha ha."

Then he pulled the thermometer out of his mouth, moments before letting out a sneeze.

"Cold hasn't gone down yet?" Date asked.

"Does it look like it has?"

Then Rei sneezed again.

After that, however, Date held a handkerchief out to him, something that made Rei slightly curious.

Unlike the handkerchiefs that Date usually carried, this one had birds and berries embroidered on the corners.

"What's that?"

"What's it look like? It's a handkerchief. A girl gave it to me when I was getting your cough drops."

"A girl?" Rei repeated, grabbing the handkerchief and using it to wipe of his face of sweat.

"Yeah," Date answered. "Said her name was Azusa Enomoto and that you lent her an umbrella during that heavy rain a few days ago." A grin formed on his face as he bent forward. "Is that why you caught a cold?"

Rei simply turned his head. "I don't know what, but you're imagining things again, Date," he said.

"Fine, fine," Date said. "Go ahead and ignore my words. It's your life anyway."

"Thank you."

After a brief silence, Date started for the door to the apartment. "Alright," he said. "Well, see ya. Hope you feel better soon."

"Oi," went Rei suddenly, prompting Date to pause in his tracks. "That girl, Azusa-san. What did she look like?"

"Why are you asking?" Date asked. "Is it important?"

"Never mind," Rei huffed. "Forget I asked."

Then he laid back down, the handkerchief against his head.

Date grinned, his toothpick jumping around in his teeth. "Well," he said, "she was a pretty girl, probably standing a little over your elbow, with long, black hair and pretty blue eyes. And when she asked if you were sick, her face went really red."

With those words, he left the apartment, leaving Rei to swallow the sudden heaviness in the air.

There was nothing more than silence for a few minutes.

Then Rei lifted the handkerchief to his nose, taking in the scent of the girl who used to hold it. His face had adopted a light red tint, something he was grateful that nobody was around to notice.

* * *

(Meanwhile.)

"OHMYGOSH!" Azusa exclaimed, her eyes locked on the umbrella that Rei had given to her. "I totally forgot to ask Date-san to return Rei-san's umbrella!"

"There she goes again," Sugihito thought, chuckling at his sister's absentmindedness.

* * *

(Ten years later.)

Tooru raced out of his apartment, his fingers messing with the cuffs of his restaurant uniform. "I can't believe I overslept," he told himself, looking at his watch while he worked on his left cuff. "I should never have taken that afternoon nap."

He turned a corner, buttoning up a couple of his buttons as he did so.

"The next time Kir decides to snoop around the Organization at 3 AM, she can bail herself out."

His head sunk when that thought went through his head.

"Who am I kidding? I couldn't do that to a girl." He then let out a sigh. "Date was right. I really **am** too much of a gentleman sometimes."

He then turned another corner, with both his eyes and fingers focused on his stupid bow tie.

In hindsight, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask his client to have the party at his place of work. It was becoming something of a chore to dress while running. ←[Approximately 50th time he's had to do that.]

"Um, excuse me."

Tooru suddenly paused in his work, turning to face the source of the voice.

That soft, yet strangely familiar, voice.

Then he froze.

Outside the Cafe Poirot, an empty wastebasket in her fingers, stood that same little girl he'd met years before.

Azusa Enomoto.

She'd grown quite a bit since he'd last seen her, standing up to his shoulder. She was wearing a light blue dress with a beige sweater on top. An apron completed her simple yet elegant fashion choice.

"A-Azusa-san," Tooru thought, stunned by her incredibly beautiful appearance.

A smile appeared on Azusa's face. "Do you need a hand with that?" she asked.

"Huh?" went Tooru.

Instantly, Azusa placed the wastebasket on the ground and skipped over to his side. Then she proceeded to tie his bow tie like a pro. "Uh," Tooru breathed, finding himself lost for words.

"These can be a little complicated," Azusa admitted. "My brother always had to have me take care of them for him." She gave the tie a pat. "There you go."

He looked at his reflection in the window.

Indeed, it was a lot better than whatever he had been able to pull off. (Vermouth had told him that it was usually a girl's thing; taking care of a man's ties. He didn't believe her.)

"Thank you," he said.

Azusa chuckled. "You're welcome," she said.

Tooru let out a chuckle of his own, mere moments before the rain started falling down. "Oh, dear," Azusa sighed. "That's not good."

"Now that I think about it, the weather forecast **did **say something about rain today," Tooru thought.

He didn't hear the sound of the doors to the Cafe Poirot open and close. Nor did he hear the sound of an umbrella opening up. He only blinked when he stopped feeling the rain beating against his vest. "Hmm?"

He looked down to Azusa again. An umbrella was in her hands, the protective section of it held over their heads. "Here," she said. "You can use this."

Tooru looked up to the umbrella.

Deep black.

A few thin sections were showing through, indicating it was rather old.

"Ah, it's okay," he said. "I'm pretty tough. I don't need an umbrella."

"But I want you to," Azusa said. "The weather forecast said it's gonna get worse today, and if you get drenched on the way home tonight, you could catch a cold."

Tooru paused.

"So here. Take it."

"Are you sure?" Tooru asked. "It looks like you've been taking good care of it."

"It's okay," Azusa said. "To be honest, it's not really mine. It belongs to someone else."

"Oh, really?" Tooru asked.

Azusa nodded. "Yep," she said, thrusting the umbrella into his hands. "So here. Take it. You can return it when you come back here again."

"Uh, okay," Tooru stuttered, backing up a little bit. "Th-thank you."

Azusa chuckled. Then, after giving the woman a quick bow, Tooru started to walk away.

"Uh, wait a minute," Azusa said suddenly, prompting Tooru to freeze a little bit.

"What is it?" Tooru asked, turning back to the fair damsel.

Azusa looked at her hands, her face adopting a red tint. "Wh-What's your name?" she asked. "I'm just a little curious."

Tooru paused. "Does she remember?" he thought.

Azusa looked from one side of the sidewalk to the other. Anything to prevent her from looking into his eyes.

A smile then formed on Tooru's face. "Amuro," he said. "Tooru Amuro."

For a moment, Azusa felt her shoulders sink. Then she chuckled. A smile appeared on her face as she tilted her head to the side. "I'm Azusa Enomoto," she said. "Nice to meet you, Amuro-san."

Tooru smiled a little bit more. "Nice to meet you...," he paused; "Azusa-san."

Then he started to run down the sidewalk, unaware of the gaze that Azusa was still giving him.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Tooru said as he entered the restaurant.

"You should be careful, Amuro-san," one of the female employees said. "Keep running late, the boss might fire you."

Tooru chuckled lightly as he put on his apron. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll make sure it never happens again."

"You'd better."

As the female employee walked away, Tooru pulled his glasses out of his pocket. Then he placed them on his nose, only to notice right away that they were terribly dusty. No way could he do his work with them as filthy as that.

Sighing, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief.

Then he paused.

Birds and berries embroidered on the corners.

A light smile appeared on his face as he brought the handkerchief to his lips.

"She's changed so much since I last saw her," he thought. "But then again, so have I." He quickly wiped his glasses off before tucking the handkerchief gently in his pocket again.

"Amuro-kun! Hurry up! The people who reserved the restaurant for that party are going to be showing up soon."

"Ah! Coming," Tooru exclaimed, walking through the restaurant as he placed his glasses on his nose again.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Azusa busily cleaned up the dirty dishes from that day's work, happily humming a lovely tune all the while. Her face was adopting a bright shade of pink as she placed on of the wet plates on a rag so it could dry.

"You seem really perky tonight, Azusa-chan," the Master said. "Did something happen to you while you were taking out the trash?"

Azusa beamed as she turned to face her boss. "Yeah, you might say that," she said. "I just met someone that I knew when I was little."

"Oh? Your prince charming, maybe?"

"Ah, I wouldn't say that. More like, someone who helped me when I needed a hand." Her face went dreamy. "A true gentleman."

* * *

"ATCHOO!"

"You okay, Amuro-kun?" one of the employees asked.

"Y-Yeah," Tooru responded.

"If you catch a cold, don't give it to our customers."

"I understand. Don't worry. I'll be careful."

Just then, the doors to the restaurant opened up, prompting Tooru to force a smile onto his face.

"Welcome to the Ristorante Sundayrino. Do you have a reservation?"

* * *

**D.T.B: Amazing what thinking about having a little Azusa write Tooru a love letter can do for you. XD It's times like this when I just have to scream, "STUPID AGE GAPS!" **

**Conan: You did it anyway.**

**D.T.B: So? I still think this is okay. If you guys do, please leave a review.  
**


End file.
